Untitled
by butimnotawriter
Summary: 11 times Mike Chang was there for the glee club, and the one time he wasn't.
1. Tina Cohen-Chang

AN: Hi. I don't own glee and all that good stuff. To be honest I don't know where this came from, but it's here. There are 12 sort of unrelated chapters. They're not long they're more like a collection of ficlets. It's sort of angsty, and there is some triggering stuff towards the end. (THIS IS YOUR TRIGGER WARNING)

* * *

Chapter 1. Tina Cohen-Chang

Tina storms out of the classroom in true Rachel Berry fashion. In fact, Rachel Berry herself is impressed by her performance. Mike followed quickly behind her.

"Ti. Tina, wait up!"

Tina stops and waits for Mike to catch up to her.

"Look, I know you're upset about not being able to sing the solo at Regionals, but Rachel's a senior. This is her last hurrah. After these next few months pass, she'll be gone and you'll be able to sing all the solos you want."

Tina sighs, rubs her temple, then crosses her arms.

"I know that, I know it's maybe her last competition, but I've been a member of this club since the beginning. I was one of the original 5. I just feel like I'm not being valued enough. I _know_ I can sing well. I'm at least _half_ as talented as Rachel, but I'm always reduced to swaying in the background adding in oohs and the occasional ah every once in a while."

Mike understands where she's coming from because he's been relegated to the back for most of their glee club career, too. He also knows there's really nothing more he can say to get her to change her mind. So he does what he does best and holds her. He listens as she's drooling and blubbering incoherently at this point, and her makeup is sure to stain his favourite purple shirt but he really doesn't care.

"I value you." He whispers as he kisses the top of her head and gives her a tight squeeze.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Also, for those of you who have read my other stories, I haven't abandoned them, I just took a bit of a hiatus. I'll be adding new chapters soon.


	2. Artie Abrams

Chapter 2: Artie Abrams

When Tina dumped Artie for Mike, he was devastated to say the least.

Tina was his first girlfriend, ever and he wasn't so sure he was gonna get another one anytime soon. So yeah. Pretty devastated. So when Tina and her new boyfriend, Mike Chang turn up on his door one Tuesday morning in the middle of June, he's a little confused, and a little hurt.

The thing is, they're still sort of friends. They have five classes together and even if they didn't they still see each other at glee club every day, so there's really no escaping her, them. It's fine though, he's made his peace with it (for the most part).

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, remember a few weeks ago when we had that glee assignment about our goals?"

"Um yeah.."

"After glee club ended me and Kurt kind of hung back read everybody's dreams out of the garbage."

"Why would you do that, Tina? That is such an invasion of privacy!" Artie huffed, turning his wheel chair around and crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to dance?" Tina asks, stepping inside his house to face him.

"Because I didn't want you to make fun of me." Artie says, preferring to look at her knees than her face.

"Well, I'm not here to make fun of you, Artie. In fact I came here to make your dream come true, sort of, anyways."

Artie's head shoots up at that and it's the first time they make eye contact in ten minutes.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to dance, so I brought you the best dancer I know." She winks at Mike who's standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Mike takes this as his cue to walk in and says, "Have you ever heard of tutting?"

* * *

It's the first week of September now, and Artie can now say with confidence that it's been the best summer of his entire life. He's gotten pretty good at tutting, thanks to Mike. They spent nearly every day together during the summer in his basement. Sometimes Tina would tag along and she'd sit on the floor and take videos of them to put on YouTube and Tumblr, one of which has over 5,000 views. Other times Mike would bring Brittany and they'd have dance offs and the loser would buy everyone lunch.

Artie has since gotten over Tina because he can see how genuinely happy Mike makes her and he can't hate him for it because Mike is practically the nicest guy on the planet. Also because he may or may not have a small, teensy weensy (microscopic, really) crush on Brittany.

Most of all, he really just can't wait to get back to school and glee club so he can show everybody what he's learned, show everybody what he can do now.


	3. Brittany Susan Pierce

**A/N: This came out way longer than I anticipated.  
**

Chapter 3: Brittany Susan Pierce

Mike is sitting at home in his boxers playing Arkham Asylum on his XBOX when his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Mike, hey. It's Mark. I was just wondering if you knew where Brittany was."

"Um, no Mr. Pierce. I haven't seen her since yesterday, what's going on?"

"The fucking cat got hit by a goddamn car. Again." He says, as he lets out a long sigh. "Sorry for cursing, but I just hate the goddamn thing so much."

Mike stifles a giggle and asks, "How's the car?" because Lord Tubbington is a little shit who has a history of running away, eating stuff he's not supposed to, breaking into other people's homes, and falling asleep in the middle of the road. He's been hit by three different cars, all of which have needed to be repaired.

"The car is fine, thank god. But the cat's not looking too hot." Mr. Pierce's tone gets serious all of a sudden. "I was just wondering if you could find her, and maybe tell her for me. I think it would be better coming from you."

"Yeah. No problem." They hang up and Mike immediately gets dressed. Find Brittany. This shouldn't be a problem. Lima isn't that big, and it's Brittany.

The girl he has been neighbors with for 15 years, the girl whom he had his first kiss with, the girl who held him while he cried when he broke his ankle in dance class when he was twelve and didn't make fun of him.

He shoots a quick text to Tina letting her know what's going on, then he checks at McKinley first even though it's 9 o'clock on a Saturday. Then he goes to the pet store, the park, the dance studio they volunteer at on the weekends, the lake behind Blaine's house, Quinn's house only to get the door slammed in his face by her father, and then he remembers hearing something about Stoner Brett throwing a party.

Mike walks back home and asks his dad for the keys to the car. On the drive there he tries to formulate what exactly it is he's going to say to her when he finds her.

He pulls up in front of the house and parks haphazardly on the front lawn. His palms are sweaty as he makes his way into the house. The pungent stench of marijuana and alcohol hits him like a ton of bricks.

His dad is going to kill him for stinking up his car.

He spots a flash of blonde hair and immediately makes his way over to it. Mike puts a hand on the shoulder and is met with bright Hazel Green eyes as opposed to the Crystal Blue ones he's looking for.

"CHANG!"

Quinn is obviously drunk because she's just engulfed Mike in a huge, bone crushing bear hug. He assumes this because in the 8 years they've known each other, they never even shook hands.

"Is Brittany here?" He asks, in hopes that she's lucid enough to remember the last time she saw her.

"Um yeahhh. She's.. She's." Her nose crinkles in thought as she tries her hardest to remember. "Oh! In the kitchen with Santana getting more drinkszz!" She says as she pumps her fist in victory for remembering that thought.

Mike makes his way over to the kitchen bumping into people left and right along the way. He finally spots her next to the island along with Puck and Santana.

"Brittany! I've been looking all over for you, where's your phone?"

"MIKEYYY! I thought you said you weren't coming?" She slurs and drunkenly stumbles over to him, placing a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Britt. Listen something's happened and I need to take you home."

"Oh no. Is Lord Tubbington dead?" She asks, as her eyes fill with tears.

"Well, uh. Not really. He was hit by a car. Again."

"That happens alllllllll the time, Mikey. It's not that serious." She says perking up again.

"Look, I don't know how bad it is, but your dad says he's not okay this time." Her face crumbles and she begins to cry.

Mike gives her a hug and lifts her up easily. Her arms are wrapped around his neck as he carries her out of the party.

"Can you take Quinn and Santana home? We were supposed to have a sleepover, but I don't really feel like it now."

"Um, yeah. Sure." He turns around to let them know but they're already trailing behind him.

The four of them pile into his dad's Mercedes and before they even move he makes triple sure they all have their seatbelts on and that they have barf bags at the ready. Y'know, just as a safety precaution.

"So, Where we headed?" Mike asks. He looks in his rearview mirror to see Santana and Quinn staring into each other's eyes with something akin to arousal in them. He doesn't comment on it.

"My house. We're going to my house." Santana says, licking her lips and looking Quinn up and down.

Mike nods his head in silent confirmation as he pushes the button to start the engine.

Brittany is asleep in the front seat when they pull up to Santana's house.

"Santana." Mike says as he looks in the rearview mirror, but he notices that the two of them are.. Otherwise engaged. Great. Now he's going to have to get the back of his dad's car detailed.

* * *

It takes them fifteen minutes to realize that they're parked in front of Santana's house. Mike has headphones in (He put them in after he heard one of them say, "If only daddy could see those piano hands now.") And he's watching Breaking Bad on his phone as he rubs his fingers through Brittany's hair.

Santana mumbles a thanks and threatens to go all Lima Heights on him if he tells anybody as Quinn hides her face in the crook of Santana's neck, obviously embarrassed.

Mike leaves Brittany in the car as he jogs up the driveway of Brittany's house, then knocking on the door.

"Mr. Pierce. Please tell me you have some good news."

"Hey, Mike. It's complicated." He peers around the younger man's shoulders. "Where is she?"

"She was crying so hard she fell asleep. That and she's a little drunk."

Mike looks at Brittany's father and they share a sympathetic glance.

"I was gonna take her up to the tree house." Mike says.

"Yeah. I think she'd like that."

Mike carries Brittany up the ladder on the side of the tree, and up to the tree house she begged her father to build for her when she was nine.

"Where's Lord Tubbington?" Brittany murmurs as she opens her eyes to look at Mike.

"In the house, I'll go get him."

* * *

"Mike, this is LeRoy Berry, Lord Tubbington's vet." Mark says, leaning over the cat.

"Nice to meet you sir. Wait, Berry?" He asks, confused because the man in front of him looks nothing like Rachel. Lima's a small town, how many Berry's could there possibly be?

"Yes. I am Rachel's father. She's adopted." He replied.

Mike nods in response as he walks over to Lord Tubbington who is breathing raggedly and wheezing every other breath.

"What's wrong with him?" He asks.

"He's got a broken hind leg and fractured the other, a broken rib, bruised a lung, and some internal bleeding. I've managed to fix most of it, but it's up to fate now." LeRoy replies, in a longwinded matter-of-fact tone and Mike sees exactly where Rachel gets it from.

Mike lets out a sigh as he walks into their kitchen, grabbing a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, a six pack of Dr. Pepper, two bags of chips, and a box of Twizzlers. He shoves all the items in a bag as he looks over at Lord Tubbington again. He goes back to grab the m&m's.

* * *

Mike dumps the bag full of goodies unceremoniously on the floor of the tree house. Brittany looks up at him and smiles gratefully as she goes to retrieve the plastic utensils she keeps in the shelf of a chest they keep in the corner.

As she does that he gently removes Lord Tubbington from the baby sling he used to carry him up there and places a blanket on the floor and then places him on it carefully.

Brittany crawls over to him and places her head on his chest.

"He looks so broken." She says, sniffling.

"He is. But Mr. Berry says he'll be okay. He's just gonna have a bit of trouble walking and breathing for little while."

Brittany opens the tub of ice cream and hands Mike a spoon. The two of them dig into the junk food Mike brought and she sits there rubbing behind Lord Tubbington's ears. The two of them talk about anything and everything. He just wants her to stop looking so sad.

It's around four o'clock in the morning now and Brittany is half asleep, but still managing to rub circles behind the cat's ears. "Why do you keep getting yourself into these situations?" She mumbles to the cat.

"You're sure he's gonna be okay?" She asks. Her eyes bloodshot, and brimming with tears.

"I promise." He says, even though he knows it might not be true. Hell if the cat dies he'd drive all around Ohio looking for a Lord Tubbington replica. Brittany is the happiest person he knows, and it's sort of killing him inside to see her so upset.


End file.
